The invention relates to a toy and more specifically to a flying saucer toy that has lights on it so that it may be used when it is dark outside.
In use, the thrower holds the flying saucer with its continuous surface upwards, and uses a thumb-uppermost grip on the saucer rim. The thrower's arm is first stretched across his chest, so that the saucer points away from the receiver. The thrower's arm is then swung in a vigorous arc, so that the flying saucer now points toward the receiver, and as the thrower's grip is released, his wrist imparts a pivoting gyroscopic-type motion to the flying saucer.
The flying saucer is quite cleverly aerodynamically designed, having a substantially flat but arched continuous surface, and having a sturdy peripheral rim that permits the operator to acquire a firm handgrip. The projected, pivoting flying saucer acts in the manner of an airplane wing, thus providing aerodynamic lift so that the saucer is capable of sailing a long distance, as much as several hundred feet at times.
Apparently, the instantaneous angle of the flying saucer at the time of its release is very important to its resultant trajectory, certain angles producing straight flight, whereas other angles produce trajectories that curve to the right or to the left. Thus, a skilled thrower can cause the flying saucer to go directly to a receiver, can cause the flying saucer to overshoot the receiver, or can cause the flying saucer to veer just enough to extend the receiver into a hard run to catch the flying saucer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated flying saucer toy that has a unique touch-sensitive electrical switch whose terminal posts are located on the top surface of its disc-shaped body.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated flying saucer toy that has LEDs mounted on the opposite diametrically opposed sides of its downwardly extending rim and having these LEDs connected to a circuit for allowing the lights to stroke imperceptively fast at approximately 100 Hz.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated flying saucer toy which provides a unique touch-sensitive electrical switch structure that supports the printed circuit board within the combination battery and printed circuit board housing.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated flying saucer toy that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated flying saucer toy that is lightweight.